USS Tesla
The U.S.S. Tesla (NCC-1138) was an ''Oberth''-class science vessel commanded by Denton Greenbriar, Hyn Do'harra, and Keith Bowe. It was notable for discovering the Hegrellan species. History Early years In 2290, the Tesla was commissioned at the Marin County Starfleet Yards. Being a later-model Oberth, it was equipped with the bridge module of an ''Excelsior''-class. It also sported a more sophisticated sensor package and a faster warp drive than older ships of its class. Its maiden voyage and first several years of service (under Denton Greenbriar) progressed without much incident or distinction, until a routine survey of the uninhabited planet Jeppelax in 2303. There, the Tesla's science team detected significant deposits of dilithium, the essential element found on only a handful of planets, deep in the planet's crust. Within weeks, Federation colonists arrived and began setting up settlements and dilithium mining operations. For Greenbriar and his crew, the find was a significant career advancement. New crew A few months later, Greenbriar got the word that he and his crew would be rewarded for their work at Jeppelax with a newly-built vessel—the [[USS Cochise|U.S.S. Cochise]], a much larger ''Constellation''-class ship. The Tesla eventually made its way to the rendezvous point with Cochise, Starbase 214, where it offloaded every crewmember save one—the ship's doctor, Tirak, who had personal reasons to remain with the Tesla. Greenbriar, while fond of the Vulcan, respected him too much to order his transfer over his wishes. The Tesla remained nearly empty at Starbase 214 for over a month while its new crew was brought together. Finally, on October 5, 2304, the Tesla shipped out under Hyn Do'harra on a four-week journey to Viliara II, a Class K world that hosted Starbase 244. From this point onward Tesla was part of the 15th Fleet, a rare assignment for an Oberth-class vessel—the 15th Fleet was tasked with exploring some of the most remote regions of the Federation, and that far into the frontier, Starfleet preferred to assign only more combat-capable vessels. Commander Do'harra did not voice his concern about this to the crew, some of whom nevertheless suspected it. Hegrel III (More to come...) Crew manifest Command division *'Commanding officer': **Cpt. Denton Greenbriar (Human male) **Cmdr. Hyn Do'harra (Andorian male) **Cmdr. Keith Bowe (Human male) *'First officer': **Cmdr. Keith Bowe (Human male) **Lt. Oswald Fitzpatrick (Human male) Pilots *'Flight controller': **Alpha shift: Lt. Cmdr. Charles Alderman (Human male) *'Navigator': **Alpha shift: Lt. Rajiv Rami (Human male) Operations division Security *'Chief of security': **Lt. Angela Bentham (Human female) **Lt. ??? (TBD) *'Tactical officer': **Lt. Kari Sandler (Human/Romulan female) **Lt. Oswald Fitzpatrick *Lt. Ken Soto (Human male) *Lt. Rosa Serrano (Human female) Engineering *'Chief engineer': **Lt. Cmdr. Cal Phillips (Human male) **Lt. Karag Na Vab (Hegrellan male) *Lt. David Farnsworth (Human male) *Ens. Jason Marshall II (Human male) Operations *'Communications officer': **Alpha shift: Lt. Martin Grunwald (Human male) Sciences division Technical sciences *'Chief science officer': **Lt. Adrija Garanath (Betazoid female) **Lt. V'liira (Orion female) *Anthropology/Archaeology: Lt. Rizo Boyik (Mizarian male) *Botany/Xenobiology: Lt. Timothy Garcia (Human male) Medical *'Chief Medical Officer' **Cmdr. Tirak (Vulcan male) (More to come...)